


Nothing More Goth...

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Time, Inhuman tongue, Knotting, Oc is snarky, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, Size Kink, inhuman penis, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: A one-shot that definitely won't go anywhere. My first Sans smut. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗIf you don't, ahem, *enjoy* Skeletons and Ecto-body parts, please go peruse some other fiction.Oc and Sans met in such a situation where she threatened him with a baseball bat- so some baseball puns are included. one. One baseball pun. *awkward laugh*Oc is also slightly Goth with a former Goth phase she went through in highschool.





	Nothing More Goth...

 

 

I’m not sure how I ended up here. I mean I could try to backtrack, but honestly, what's going on right now is far more interesting. My boyfriend, whom I’d been dating for a few weeks, has me up against the wall, a ghostly, luminescent tongue lapping at my neck as he presses into me with a shuddering groan, his bones creaking and rattling with desire. Each stroke of his tongue tingles, in a way that normal human saliva just doesn't. it feels kind like peppermint and I shudder, my breathing hitching as I clutch at his blue jacket.

“Oh fuck…” I moaned, trembling and shivering as his other hand wandered down my body, grabbing at my flesh in a needy manner. I could feel all his power barely restrained against my skin as his breath huffed against my neck. Goosebumps pop up and down the backs of my arms as I clutch at him. 

“S-sans! Fuck, you’re killing me!”

 

“But what a way to go.” He chuckled against my skin, his deep voice whispering into the side of my face as he licked up my neck and teased right behind my earlobe, making my knees _buckle_.

 

“Ha, ha, ha,” I half-panted, half laughed, trembling at the thought of his prehensile, pepperminty tongue lapping at other places…

 

He seemed to have the same idea as he gripped my waist with one hand, ripping a hole in space to drag me into. We fell through the Void, his arms wrapped protectively around me as we tumbled back through another hole, right into my bed. He caught me gently, and I sat on top of him, straddling his pelvis as best as I could. Have I mentioned that this is a literal big-boned skeleton? He’s massive, even without flesh and I shudder as I realize that this makes me both fear and want him. The thought of his strength, all that power-my underwear is soaked through to the point I can feel my juices drip down my thighs.

 

I hunched over him, cradling his skull, because goddamn it, I loved him so much. He made me feel so safe, so secure and so fucking confident in myself.

 

“You are so fucking important to me, you realize that?” I growled at him, stroking his skull with longing in every touch.

 

He grinned toothily at me, his fangs becoming more apparent. “Same to you, sweetheart. The thought of you gives me motivation to wake up everyday.”

 

This practically makes my heart ache as I remember all the times we talked, the hard emotions we shared together, the struggles-

“-OH, _fuck!_ ”

  My reminiscing thoughts are interrupted, as he leans up, his tongue trailing over my clavicle lightly as he reaches down my body, pulling up my shirt and tugging it off impatiently. All my insecurities bubble out of me in a gasp.

 “S-sans, w-wait!”

 

“C’mon, sweetheart, lemme see you.” he pleads softly and i concede, lifting my arms. Now I'm bare to his gaze. I forgot to wear a bra and my heavy tits hang in his face.

 

He brushes his hands along my skin, moaning at the feel of me, which is fucking incredible to hear. My skin isn’t anything special, in fact, I’ve got fucking acne scars everywhere, but he seems to relish in every dimple, every curve and freckle.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He tells me, a hint of mischief alight in his face as he adds playfully, “One might dare to say… _booty-ful-”_ So saying he roughly grabbed my butt with both hands and _squeezed_ just a little too tightly.

 

I giggled. I fucking giggled down at him, “Oh my god Sans.” I smirk as I add, “And I think you’re just _boner-ful.”_

 

He blinked up at me before his maw opens up in a belly-laugh, “Jane, I fucking love you.”

 

Before I met this fucker, I had hardly ever a reason to actually smile, or even joke. I didn’t even _know_ I had a knack for it. And the fact that I can make HIM laugh is one of the best things in the world.

 

Sans grinned lewdly as he turned his attention to my breasts, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a manner that is absolutely vulgar and almost disgusting (did I mention that his tongue does NOT look human? It’s long, it tapers, almost like a snake’s without the forked end and it is fucking glowing with luminescent saliva), and he leans forward, hugging me to him as he licks at one peak while my other peak was pinched between his thumb and index, gently twisting and pulling. If I was wet before, I'm  _gushing now,_ as tingles of electricity run through me, spiraling down my core, arching into my toes, goddamnit, I didn't think it was possible to feel this good.

 

God, I don’t remember _ever_ feeling _this_ good. He’s practically playing my body, like some fucking instrument. I didn't have _anything_ to compare this to.

 

All the guys I’d made out with in high school, all the times I’d said no, because I was terrified of a physical relationship… gods, this was something that I couldn’t have _ever_ imagined being mine.

 

This feeling, this monster who was loving me, not only accepting me, but _loving me, WANTING me_ … my hands began to wander as a longing to reciprocate overwhelmed me, wondering what he liked, wondering if his bones were in any way sensitive the way my skin was? He wasn’t an ordinary skeleton, that much was certain, and I wanted to explore him, every inch of him.

 

I brushed my fingers along his clavicle, and grin as I feel him shudder, bones rattling loudly, his voice rumbling at me, “You best watch out (grunts)… that’s a good way to get _boned_.”

 

I repeat the action with a smirk, trailing lower, along his thick ribcage, hitting the jackpot when I brush his _spine_. Yeah. His fucking spine. He flinches, his attention diverted from my body as he gasps, his hips jutting forward.

 

I marvel at the feel of him. His bones feel so smooth, hard and yet, there was a silky-warmth, thrumming against my fingers. He felt surprisingly good to the touch!

 

Something brushes my crotch, and I actually grind against him, forgetting that he shouldn’t actually have what I think he has. Something is going on in his pants, and as he reaches for _my_ pants, I laugh slightly, at his hazy expression.

 

“You sure you never done this before?” he gives me that wolfish, devilish grin,” you seem quite, uh, experienced.”

 

“Natural talent, Bonehead.” I grin back as he suddenly rolls us over, so he’s on top. He’s chuckling, his teeth glinting in an almost predatory way, canines standing out. I remember those canines when I first noticed them, how fucking scary they made him look. I never thought they’d be a turn on for me.

 

Sans is so big, fuck, he’s looming over me, reminding me of the time I was afraid of him, but I’m not afraid any more.

 

I know he won’t hurt me.

He won’t do anything that I don’t want.

 

He leans down, and trails his long, luminescent tongue down my body, all the way to my panties, where he stops and winks at me.

 

“These are pretty cute… but uh, they’re kinda in my way.”

 

I lift my hips and he hooks his phalanges into the band and pulls my underwear down.

 

Now I’m _really_ nervous. I can’t help it.

 

“Hey, uh, these are some really nice flowers you got here.”

 

“Flowers?”

 

“Yeah, prettiest tulips I ever seen.” He grins with a lascivious wink and I start chuckling, my nervousness melting away, "Goddamnit, you cheese-wad."

 

He ducks his head down between my thighs as he mumbles, "I know for a fact you love cheese," as his tongue swirls down my inner thigh, brushing up against the folds of my-

 

“Oh _fuck._ ” I moan, all thought obliterated as pleasure rips through me.

 

I shudder, biting my lip as he parts my folds with his tongue, delving deeper with each lick. God, is his tongue prehensile?

 

“Oh my god.” I finally gasp out as he dips _inside_ , “ Oh fuck, Sans!”

 

“That’s the idea.” He chuckles between licks.

 

I whimper as he experiments, licking from my opening to my clit, rubbing at the nub of my clit before dipping back down to my dripping wet entrance.

 

He notices the way my back arches, and he repeats this, pausing to lick just at the nub, persistent, languid, tingling; he's hitting that spot, oh fuck, _that spot_ , THAT SPOT, until, -

 

"SA-ANS!" I see stars; my ears ring, my senses are overloaded and I’m just a fucking waterfall of lubrication, a literal ball of over-stimulated nerves as I throw back my head, mouth open with a wordless cry of release, shuddering, twitching, oh fuck.

 

As I come down from my finish, I can hear him; he’s chuckling, looking so damn smug as he licks his teeth, but all I can think, as I bask in my afterglow, is, “ _I need more, I fucking need him, whatever I was grinding against earlier, I want it, I need it!”_

I growl out, panting, “Sans, fuck me! Literally!”

 

His expression shifts from pleased, to a weird expression; it looks surprised  as well as smug and arrogant all at once.

 

“Well, if you insist, sweetheart. I’ve never been one to disappoint a lady.”

 

I watch with widening eyes as he hooks his fingers around his waistband and slips his pants below his pelvis, down to his femurs, my eyes widening at the blue, glowing bulge that’s developing, along with… a body? A ghostly outline is forming from his ribs to his pelvis, an extremely _hot_  see-through dad-bod, and right at the juncture of his pelvis, there’s a shape becoming clear; a familiar and yet unfamiliar appendage. It looks like it’s made with the same magic that he formed his ghostly tongue with and I moan in anticipation as I eye up every detail.

 

Fuck.

 

His thing has very distinct  _ridges and spines_. It’s like some fucking fantasy dildo, and now, I realize just HOW big of a fucking _freak_ I am, because I am _so_ turned on by the idea of those ridges r-running up and down inside my walls-

 

-wait.

 

He’s HUGE.

Girthy _and_ lengthy and _holy fuck, he has a_ knot _. WHAT._

 

He’s palming his magic, his skeletal hands squeezing the throbbing, luminescent length as he grunts, “Are you ok?” He suddenly seems to falter in a weird sense of sudden shyness, at my wide-eyed stare and mumbles, “I… I c-can change it… make it bigger, or smaller, if you want… Or if you’re not into males, I can turn it into somethin’ else.”

 

…

 

“ _WHAT_.” I deadpan, my mind blown. “N-no, that looks g-good enough.” I gasp. Oh my god, I have the best boyfriend in the fucking multiverse.

Fight me.

 

“Are you sure it’s ok?” He asks again, seeming flattered at my mind-blown expression. Smug bastard…

 

“Y-yeah, j-just, uh, m-maybe take it slow.” I stammer, shaking in anticipation, “But for god’s sake, please hurry, I fucking want you!”

 

“Hurry up but take it slow? Oh baby, what have I done to you?" He grins smugly, " Let's take it easy, sweetheart. It's been a while, I wanna _enjoy_ _you_.” He smirks at me, leaning forward to nuzzle my cheek with his teeth before kissing me, his tongue brushing my lips, leaving a cool, peppermint taste in my mouth. While he’s kissing me, he lines up with my entrance and immediately, I’m aware of this tingling sensation from the touch of his glowing tip. His length is like… fucking cool, the way his tongue tasted. Like a peppermint-like sensation, tingling along my skin pleasantly.

 

_What the actual fuck, Sans? Do you have peppermint-flavored magic? Seriously, what the fuck dude?_

I almost laugh, then he starts _pushing it in_ , making my breath halt, as I moan lasciviously, unable to contain myself as he uses one arm to brace himself against the bed, the other wrapped under my hips, tilting my pelvis into his.

He takes it slow, grunting in pleasure, allowing me to adjust, and I moan, I’m so wet, it’s not hard for him to push steadily inside, even though it’s obviously a tight fit.

 

My back arches and I breathe deeply, as my opening stretches. It’s almost indescribable, the way he makes me feel. I don’t feel any pain, but I do feel extremely full, and those ridges feel JUST as good as I fucking imagined. My insides are stretched, tickled, as he stops at the knot. I’m panting, moaning, grasping at him as I whine, “Oh god, Sans!”

 

As he begins to rock his pelvis into me, I grip my sheets, wordlessly throwing my head back.

 

Fuck! Oh fuck, this is amazing, I can’t-

 

He grunts in satisfaction, his pace suddenly quickening, his fists clenching, the one on my hip bruising, and I hear my bed frame _creak_ under his grasp.

I hear him grunt something unintelligible. I’m dimly aware of my bedsprings beginning to squeak raucously, as he begins to really _nail_ me into the mattress.

 

My eyes wander over his face, observing his left socket, which is glowing with intense magical energy, highlighting his skeletal features, and I dimly grin to myself as I realize, ” _Oh fuck, there is literally nothing more Goth then actually fucking a skeleton. Guess I’ll **never** grow out of the phase.”_

 

My body is practically bouncing up from the mattress back into him with each force of his thrust, the beds creaks, my body feels on edge until, until-

 

My walls clench, my back arches, and I open my mouth in a wordless cry of ecstasy as he drives into me, giving a few more thrusts before suddenly, I’m being pushed _into_ the bed, the knot popping inside with a lewd, wet noise. I’m filled with magical essence that glimmers with luminosity, my abdomen dully giving off a blue glow. I'm sweating, panting, moaning, god, i'm  _so FULL._ Sans grunts as he trembles a little, sagging in his aftermath.

 

I moan his name, I reach for him wordless, and unable to articulate just how blissful I feel at the moment. He seems to feel the same, slinking against me as he huffs against my hair, tender and clingy, murmuring something about finally getting to third base.

…God, he’s never gonna stop with the baseball jokes, is he?

 

I look at his face, about to retort, when I see the expression on him… it mirrors my deepest feeling for him, and I just pull him closer, feeling his ribs dig into mine as I sigh, “I love you, you prick.”

 

Sans smirks, chuckling into my ear as he murmurs, “Eheheh, love you too, bitch.”

 

Eventually, his magic dissipates, separating us, and he nuzzles me affectionately as he pulls me against him, covering us both with my "Nightmare Before Christmas" blanket. I have to laugh a little as I snuggle into my Skeleton Bonefriend.

 

We fall asleep, his arms wrapped around me protectively, and I hear the hum of his SOUL, thrumming in sync with my heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to SeaRose88, for her encouragement.


End file.
